Memories
by draconianangel
Summary: *SEQUEAL TO 'WHEN THE GIRL FROM THE MYSTIC MOON RETURNS'* Van and Hitomi's 3 yr old daughter is missing and 14 years later, she's not found. But when Hitomi's youngest daughter, Hero, befriends a strange girl, old memories are awakened...
1. Remember

Chapter 1  
"Tora hunny come back here" A young women called. She carried a small baby girl in her tiny arms. Her long brown-sandy hair flew around her back and shoulders as she moved back and forth humming to a well-known tune. Her emerald eyes shone with joy as she cuddled the precious bundled in her arms. She looked up expecting to see her adorable 3 year old bright eyed daughter playing on a rope swing, but what she saw was an empty swing that was still moving in the breeze. The young women stopped swaying and humming.  
"Tora" She called, waiting for the girl to pop her head up from somewhere.   
"Tora, come on out now." The women called again, this time getting worried. She walked down the path to where the small creak was. No sigh of Tora. She looked around and spotted something floating at the bank of the creak. Carefully the women made her way to it. When she picked it up she cried out. It was a piece of Tora's pale pink dress. It was torn on the edges, looking as if had been ripped by someone.   
"Tora!" The women yelled again and again looking frantically for her daughter. After an hour later of searching for the tiny toddler, the women came back to the creek without luck.   
"Tora!" The women cried falling onto the muddy bank, instantly staining her white flowing dress. Still holding her new daughter, she rocked back and forth clutching the dainty piece of cloth.   
It was some time later that a guard from the castle came and found the young queen on the bank, still weeping.   
" Why Your Majesty, what is ever wrong?" the guard asked helping the queen up.  
"Gone...she's gone." She whispered.   
"Who's gone..." the guard asked but then realized that the child princess was nowhere in sight.   
"My Queen, where is the princess?"   
"I DON'T KNOW!" The queen yelled, "SHE'S GONE!!!" And with that she collapsed against the guard sobbing.   
The guard went white in the face.   
"Come Your Highness," the guard said pulling the queen back through the castle garden's and into the castle. From there he told a maid to see to the queen and the young toddler princess. He then went straight to the King, who was in a serious meeting with some neighboring countries. He burst threw the double oak doors, ignored the looks of annoyance and confusion on the advisors faces.  
"Your Majesty, please forgive me but I have urgent and horrible news about your oldest daughter." The guard said.  
The young King's blood ran cold.  
"What is wrong with my daughter??" He demanded standing up.  
"She is missing, you majesty."  
All was silent for about 10 seconds until the King threw his fist up in the air and brought it down on the table so hard that the pictures of the walls shock.  
"TORA!!!" He cried in rage.   
  
"AUGH!" Van Slandez de Fannel yelled sitting up in bed. His heart was hammering in his chest like he had just had the most difficult training session ever. He grabbed his chest, and tried to control his rapid breathing. For the past 11 years, he had the same dream. Ever since his first child, Tora, had disappeared.   
After his heart had slowed down he carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake up his wife.  
He pulled a robe over top of him, and opened the doors to the balcony. It was a cold, crisp October night. The ridged autumn air took his breath away, but he barely seemed to notice. He looked up at the Mystic Moon, it seemed to be glowing brighter than ever.   
"11 years...tomorrow." Van whispered into the night. The moisture from his mouth formed little clouds that disappeared into the night.  
'Just like Tora.' Van thought.  
"Van."   
Van turned around at the touch of someone holding his shoulder.  
"The dream." She asked.  
"Yeah." Van said holding her hand, "Augh, Hitomi what is wrong with me? I had this same dream for the past 11 years."  
"You miss her. And you want there to be something you can do to bring her back. But there isn't Van. It's beyond you and all up to faith now." Hitomi said gently.  
"I know." Van said as his last sentence hung in the cool air.  
"Come on, it's freezing out here." Hitomi said at last, even though the cold didn't even bother her. She had too sat out here on the balcony every night for the past 11 years while Van had been asleep. No matter what the weather, Hitomi had always been there, looking out into the garden's hidden creak, incase Tora came back, she would see her mamma on the balcony waiting for her. But for the past 11 years Tora hadn't come back.   
"No, I want to stay out here for a bit longer. You back inside, it's not good for you or the baby." Van said smiling, referring to Hitomi's stomach. They had just found out that they were going to have their 4th child.  
Hitomi nodded, "Come inside soon dear." She kissed him on the cheek, and turned around and closed the doors behind her.   
She paddled into bed, but then changed her mind. She got back up and watched her husband through the glass doors. Van had turned back around and was looking over the gardens, like he was looking for something. He then drew his wings from his back and flew off into the night.  
Sighing, she walked out of their spacious room and down the hall, into her youngest daughter's room. The tiny 10-year-old pink haired girl was fall asleep in her bed sucking her thumb. The youngest princess of the Hitomi and Van, Hero, was in ever way a princess; she had the poise and attitude and was wiser beyond her years. She was always helping others, and she'd put others happiness before her own. No one had known where the youngest princess had gotten her cotton candy pink hair, unlike her brother and sister who both had black raven hair. But then Tora had had light brown sandy hair like Hitomi. All the Fannel children had emerald green eyes like their mom though.  
Hitomi pulled a fallen cover back onto her youngest daughter and kissed her goodnight on the forehead.   
She then walked across the hall to her second daughter, Deseri's room. Deseri was 12 and already so much like Van. She was a total tomboy and loved swords. Hitomi pulled a piece of raven black hair from her face and kissed her.  
Hitomi paused at Deseri's closed door. Struggling back tears, she looked into the open door of Tora's room across from Deseri's room. They hadn't moved anything from her room. Everything was in the exact same spot that Tora had left it on that fateful day. Gathering up all her courage, Hitomi walked in the room. Tora's neatly made bed held several stuff animals and a book that Folken had always read to Van when he was a child. An emerald green dress was hanging on a chair, pressed and washed, waiting for its owner to wear it. A matching ribbon was on the dresser with a mirror and brush. Wilted flowers stood still in their brightly painted vase in the windowsill. The door leading out to the balcony was still open a bit, letting the cool air flow in. Hitomi picked up one Tora's favorite stuff animal, a unicorn. Stroking the fake hair, a tear rolled down Hitomi's cheek.   
"Come back my angel, we all miss you." Hitomi whispered.   
She was unaware on a figure watching Hitomi from Tora's balcony. The dark shadowed figure, having enough of watching the queen cry, jumped to Deseri's balcony. It watched the sleeping girl and surveyed the room, bed, desk, closet, dressing table and mirrors, rack of swords... the figure jumped back as it remember that the third royal child was into sword training. So that was 3rd rooms that wouldn't be an option to enter in. The missing princess' room was also out since if anything were moved, the queen would know. The king and queen's room was out, because that would be suicide to even think about entering through there. And the room it was outside right now was out on the account of the princess knowing how to kill someone with a sword. That left the youngest princess' room. Grinning evilly it jumped onto the roof and ran across it to the other side where Hero's room was. It hopped onto her balcony and peered into the room. It looked like something from a storybook, it decided. It was perfect. Pulling its mask tighter onto its face, the slim figure carefully opened to glass door. The little princess shivered at the cool breeze that entered the room with the figure, but did not wake. It started to walk in, but was stopped by a man whispering icily,   
"Don't move another inch." The figure's heart pounded, realizing who was behind them. It turned around slowly to see Van standing on the balcony, sword ready, wings still out. The figure made sure that its mask was on.   
"What were you doing in my daughter's room?" Van demeaned.   
The figure didn't reply, it jumped onto the roof and started running. Van quickly followed by flying.   
Van had almost grabbed him, when the figure ran out of roof. It ran right off the roof and landed on the ground with a dull thud. Van, still on the roof, looked down at the still figure. It didn't move. Van stood there for a couple of minutes before flying down to the figure. He was about to grab the mask of the dead figure, but it jumped up and ran off into the maze of trees in the dense forest that was in the back of the castle. This scared the wits out of Van who nearly had a heart attack. By the time he calmed down, the figure was long gone. Van cursed at himself.   
"What was wrong with me? 10 years ago I could of taken that guy, but now…"Van mumbled and shook his head, he didn't want to admitted to himself that he was getting old. He decided not to tell Hitomi, but he'd tell the guards to be on alert. Tiredness finally overcame him and he retreated back to his room, where Hitomi was already. Sound asleep. 


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2  
  
3 years later.... "Hero hurry up!" Deseri yelled outside her younger sister's room. "Hang on." Hero said in a sing-along voice that she knew Deseri couldn't stand. "Hmpf." Deseri sighed and stomped her foot impatiently. She blew a piece of her raven hair off her forehead. She turned around to look in one of the many wall mirrors that lined that great hall. She smiled at her perfect reflection. 'It might be Hero and Dasian's crowning today, but that can't stop me from looking my best.' Deseri thought to herself. Her long raven hair was curled and piled on top of head with small white flowers woven in between the many curls. A few curls hung loose at her face. Her dainty, golden crown with the Fanailean symbol on it was carefully placed on the top of her head. An emerald satin dress matched her eyes perfectly. The straps were on her upper arm leaving her shoulders bare. It was fitted at the top and from the chest out, it flared out, flowing, and went to the ground. A pendant hung around her neck, held by a dainty gold chain. All of the Fannel children had the same pendant as Hitomi's. It was made from a part of an actual drag-energist. Deseri shifted her weight to the other side. "Boy, Dasian you're getting heavy." She commented to the newest member of the Fannel family. The 3 year old, emerald-eyed prince stuck his tongue out at his older sister. Deseri smiled and brushed his already un-ruley raven hair from his eyes. He was wearing a mini-version of what Van was wearing. "Ok...I'm ready." Hero called behind her sister and brother. Deseri turned around to see her 13-year-old sister in all her glory. Her long cotton candy pink hair was half down with the rest piled up on top of her head and a few pieces of her hair was curled and hung loosely by her face, like Deseri's. A crown of daises was perfectly placed on her head, with the petals gleaming in the sunlight that streamed in one of the windows. She wore the same dress as Deseri wore. Her pendant shone as did her eyes. Behind the beaming princess, were her ladies and maids looking tired and weary. "Well..." Hero said turning around slowly for her brother and sister's approval. "Ooohhh...pey-tee." Dasian said in his chubi-voice. "You take too long." Deseri said playfully. "Well at least somebody likes me." Hero joked back. She took the few steps to close in on her siblings and kissed her brother on the forehead. Dasian giggled and buried his head into Deseri's neck. "Seriously Oro, you look awesome!" Deseri said smiling. Hero cringed, "Don't call me that Des, we're not 5 anymore." "Sorry, I just say it because I know it bugs you." Deseri commented evilly. "Deseri! Hero! Oh you look so beautiful!" Hitomi said as she made her way from her room to her kids with Van on her arm and a dozen of handmaids and advisors following close behind. Hitomi wore the same dress that her daughters wore, with the exception that her's had a row or red/pink stones that matched her pendant sew across where it started to flare out. Her now long brown-sandy hair fell down to her back in waves. And her crown, which was larger than her daughter's, was placed on the top of her head. Her cheeks were pink from excitement, and her eyes shone. She picked up her son and spun around, making her dress flare out even more. "You look so handsome. Just like your father." Hitomi said as she stopped spinning to smile at the love of her life. "Your Majesty," an advisor said as he came forward in a bow, "we are ready to start." "Thank you Kichi." Van said, and nodded for him to rise. "But wait -where's Merle and..." Hitomi started to say, but was interrupted by a squeal of delight. The 5 Fannels and turned around to see a mini- version a Merle running up to them with an embarrassed Merle holding a baby in her arms with her husband, Rowan, dragging another version of Merle behind him. "LADY HERO!" the first cat-girl squealed, and flung herself around Hero's waist. "Misty! Oh wow, you look amazing!" Hero exclaimed as she looked at the cute 5-year-old cat girl. Her pink hair was smoothed out and pulled back with a tierra. A long elegant light pink dress only finished the look. "Lord Van we're so sorry we are late. Misty's hair refused to do anything, Kisty wanted to wear her training outfit, and Tailex wouldn't stop crying." Merle panted, shoveling her son, Tailex into her husband's arms. "Dessy, can we phluze train aftor?" Kisty asked, pulling on Deseri's dress.  
  
Deseri smiled at Misty's twin sister. "Yah sure thing. It's been awhile since I've trained with you." Saying this, she got in her fighting stance, which was interesting since she was in a dress. Kisty giggled and Hero shot her sister a funny look. "Ok, so if we're all here, let's go." Hitomi said smiling at her's and Merle's family. "Yeah! I can't wait anymore! Just think, today me and Dasian get our crowns and "officially" become a prince and princess of Fanilea!" Hero squealed spinning around the group. "Honestly Oro, when are you not dancing?" Deseri joked. Hero did a pirouette en pointe and stopped in a graceful pose. "When are you not training?" Hero said smiling, "And don't call me Oro!" Behind her, Misty tried to copy Hero, but failed on the first turn and landed on her butt. "Oh Misty!" Hero cried and picked up the tiny girl. "You'll get it soon enough. After this we'll practice. Ok?" "Yeah!" Misty said in excitement. Hitomi and Merle smiled at their kids. "When it's nice to see that at least Hero and Misty and Deseri and Kisty get along really well -unlike you two." Van said jokingly to Hitomi and Merle. "Hey!" Hitomi said in her defense. "You better watch it. You may be King, but I still know about bunch of real embarrassing stories that I'm sure everyone in the kingdom will just love to hear." Merle said evilly. Van went red, for he knew it was true. "Oh really?" Hitomi said, seeing her husband go red, "I'd like to hear some of these stories sometime." This made Merle laugh more and Van gave a small nervous laugh.  
  
*** "Enjoy your happy times while you can Van Fannel. For soon, you face nothing but pain and suffering, just like I have endured." An evil voice crackled as it looked into the screen that showed the group of happy people in the castle in Fanilea. "Nothing but pain and suffering..." the voice said again, and broke into evil laughter that rang throughout the room and into the hallway, sending shivers up anybody's spine that heard it. ***  
  
so whadda ya think? Please R&R!!!! I know this was short, the next one will be too. Sorry! Longer chappies will soon follow! DA^____^ 


	3. Could it be?

Chapter 3  
  
"And now presenting, Their Majesties, King Van and Queen Hitomi. Her highness, Princess' Deseri, and Hero and Prince Dasian." The announcer said reading from a heavy scroll. The doors opened, and out walked Van and Hitomi together outside where the crowning would take place. The people of Fanilea let out a cheer when they saw their rulers wave and smile to the crowd. Deseri followed behind her mom and dad, standing very straight, smiling and waving. And last but not least, Hero came carrying Dasian in her arms; why Dasian pointed to all the people. "Awww, lookie, lookie!" He squealed in delight. Van and Hitomi sat in their thrones that were seated in the front. Deseri said in a mini-throne beside Hitomi and Hero with Dasian stood beside their dad. "Lord Rowan and Lady Merle, with their twin daughters Misty, Kisty and son Tailex." The announcer read again. They walked out, Rowan and Merle together, with Misty holding Tailex, and Kisty following close behind. They sat across from the Fannels, with all the other Lords, and Dukes. The announcer read out more names, and more people came out, but Hero didn't notice. All she could see was all the people of Fanilea that had come out to watch herself and Dasian get their crowns. Van followed his daughter's stare and smiled. "What are you looking at hunny?" Van whispered to his youngest daughter. "The people. There are so many of them, but not all them are rich and well- off right?" Hero asked looking up at her dad. Not waiting for an answer she continued, "I mean, some of them look like they are not rich but not poor. But look over there, the people look sick and really poor. Their clothes are ripped and some don't even had shoes." Hero said as she pointed to a couple of families in the crowd. "Your right hunny, they are poor..." Van started, unsure how to explain this. "Well isn't there anything you can do for them daddy? You are the King after all." Hero looked up hopefully at her dad. Van started to give an answer but was cut off by a priest coming forward to bless the royal family, the people that inhabited Fanilea, and Fanilea. Van smiled at his daughter and looked out into the sea of people. Sitting on one of the roofs near the castle, was a girl. She had long brown sandy hair that was blowing in the wind. 'That hair...' Van thought. Suddenly he saw something reflect in the sunlight. Something on a gold chain. The girl looked up to reveal her bright emerald eyes. "Tora?" Van whispered in shock. His mind reeled. 'Could it be?' Van asked himself. Memories of Tora plagued his mind.  
  
"Daddy? Can you phluze push me on my swing?" "Hehehehehe.my dolly doesn't sleep there daddy!" "Can you read me my favourite story daddy?" The smile that had appeared of Van's face, disappeared when he started remembering Tora's disappearance. "She's gone, your majesty." "N-no.TORA!!!!!!!" "Oh Van! Where's our baby?" "We are sorry to announce that in all the search parties that have been sent out in the last 2 months, haven't found anything on the young Princess Tora's whereabouts. I am deeply sorry your majesties." "Dad?" Van snapped out of his trance at the sound of Hero's voice. "Dad, you ok?" Hero asked him. Van looked down and gave a half smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned his head to look at the girl again, but she was gone. Confused Van shook his head. 'My mind is just playing tricks on me...' Van thought disappointed. But he swore that he saw a pendant hanging by a gold chain. "Dad you sure your ok? You look like you saw a ghost." Hero commented. "Yeah, I'm sure sweetie." Van replied. 'But I just might of saw a ghost though...' Van sadly added mentally. His mind wandered through the crowd. Still thinking, still wishing and still hoping.  
  
*** 


End file.
